


Welcome home

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Barista Raphael, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I thought we didn't want to make a big deal and yet here you are, cooking an amazing smelling dinner," Simon said and he tried to sound accusing but all of this was way too adorable and he really didn't mind any of it. Though, he did feel bad for not thinking of something like this himself."Like you said, I only cooked dinner, that's not making a big deal. No worries, I didn't get a present - only a few candles for the table," Raphael replied with a chuckle and lowered the temperature of the stove before turning around to face his boyfriend with an adorable smile tugging at the corners of his full lips, the faintest hint of a pinkish blush still high on his cheeks."Still, now I feel bad for not doing at least a small thing," Simon pouted but couldn't hold back his smile any longer when Raphael playfully bumped the tip of his nose against his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted it to but I just had to write something sweet after last night's episode. I still need some time to get over that shit...but, none of that here. Enjoy another tidbit of their life together :)

Simon had already gotten used to coming home to his small apartment and someone being there and Raphael moving in had only made him realise how much he had missed it to come home to someone. University was stressful once again because the next exams were coming up and after having overcome their first kind of fight, they had somehow managed to settle into a rhythm that worked out for both of them. It was still stressful and Simon wished they had even more time just for them but he enjoyed to at least be able to help his lover with his studies. Though, that wasn't even the point right now.

The point was, that he had just come home from university to music from the small kitchen area. That in itself probably wasn't anything weird, the fact that he could smell delicious food wasn't either but when he had rounded the corner he was greeted by an unexpected sight - namely Raphael singing along to _Animals_ by the Neon Trees while cooking. He was even kind of dancing along to the beat while watching over whatever it was in the pots on the small stove.

Simon's eyebrows flew towards his hairline and he leant against the corner that led to the area with the kitchen unit, taking in the little show without bothering to make his presence known. He had seen his lover dance before, when they went to the Halloween party at the bar Magnus worked in, but that had been very different from now. Most people moved differently with a crowd around them than alone in their home, when they thought nobody could see. Even if it wasn't full on dancing, Simon was honestly fascinated by the smooth motions of his boyfriend who clearly knew how to move his body without looking like a complete fool - like Simon, for example.

He couldn't help his eyes from resting on the slight sway of the other's hips which resulted in Simon shamelessly watching Raphael's butt that he knew to have a very nice shape that was currently hidden by the loose material of the younger boy's sweatpants. What was even more distracting, though, was his lover's voice. Simon had never heard the other sing before and he hadn't thought Raphael could sing but he was proven very, very wrong. If he hadn't already been head over heels for this boy, he would have definitely fallen in love with the other at the sound of his singing.

Raphael's voice was already velvety smooth when he talked but it had an even nicer flow while singing, still gentle but with a certain kind of strength. Simon knew this was probably because the other thought he was by himself and that nobody could hear his singing. Raphael might always seem confident and like he didn't care what other's thought but Simon had learnt that his lover could actually be kind of shy and insecure, that he actually didn't like drawing attention to himself.

Before meeting Raphael, Simon had mostly known the kind of pretty people who knew the effect of their looks on others and basked in ever bit of attention they could get. His boyfriend was by far the most gorgeous person Simon had ever seen and while being kind of aware of his looks, Raphael was still taken aback every time his lover complimented him. Simon couldn't imagine that nobody had ever told the other that he was beautiful but maybe Raphael had simply never believed it and only reacted shy when Simon said it because he actually believed it.

Simon knew Guadalupe always showered her boys with compliments, telling them they were handsome, talented and intelligent, painting a picture with her words - English and Spanish alike - but, of course, it was always a different thing coming from one's mother. Mother's were supposed to think that way and encourage their children in such a way, even though not many actually did it. Being in a relationship, having a partner, and hearing them say such things was a completely different thing altogether.

He waited until the song came to an end to step into the kitchen area and Simon couldn't help but wrap his arms around Raphael's middle from behind. The shocked little noise he got in return, accompanied by the clatter of the wooden spoon on the floor after slipping from Raphael's grasp, caused Simon to chuckle and press his face into the younger boy's neck.

"Hey, Rapha, I'm home," he breathed against the warm skin and he felt Raphael melt against him, the slight tension from the initial shock vanishing noticeable.

"Bienvenido a casa, bebé, and how about you don't sneak up on me like this next time? Almost gave me a heart attack," Raphael replied and clearly tried to sound reproachful but Simon could hear the other's smile and pressed his own grin against his lover's skin in return. He peppered his boyfriend's neck with kisses, breathing in his scent, and this was certainly _coming home_. Not because of the fact that this was his apartment but because of Raphael - the younger boy had become his home, more than any place ever could be.

"I didn't want to interrupt the performance."

Raphael huffed in return and Simon knew his lover was probably blushing, embarrassed that he had been caught dancing and singing. He nuzzled his face into the nape of his lover's neck and closed his eyes for a brief moment, eyelashes fanning over the other's warm skin and causing goosebumps.

"How are the chances of you forgetting about ever seeing this?" Raphael questioned even though a smile could be heard in his voice, clearly not being serious but still slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hm, non-existent because I liked what I saw and what I heard as well," he replied honestly and kissed his boyfriend's skin before loosening the embrace a little to be able to look at the few pots and the pan on the stove, inhaling the delicious scent hanging in the air.

"I thought we didn't want to make a big deal and yet here you are, cooking an amazing smelling dinner," Simon said and he tried to sound accusing but all of this was way too adorable and he really didn't mind any of it. Though, he did feel bad for not thinking of something like this himself.

"Like you said, I only cooked dinner, that's not making a big deal. No worries, I didn't get a present - only a few candles for the table," Raphael replied with a chuckle and lowered the temperature of the stove before turning around to face his boyfriend with an adorable smile tugging at the corners of his full lips, the faintest hint of a pinkish blush still high on his cheeks.

"Still, now I feel bad for not doing at least a small thing," Simon pouted but couldn't hold back his smile any longer when Raphael playfully bumped the tip of his nose against his.

"No need to feel bad, baby. You've been at university the whole day and I just wanted to surprise you at least a little bit. It's nothing big and we agreed to not make some kind of celebration but I took the day off from work so I could get finished with all of the school stuff and I'm going to skip night school only this once so we can spend the evening together, okay?" He nudged Simon's nose with his own a second time and his dark eyes were warm and loving, causing warmth to bubble up in Simon's chest and spread through his whole body in record time.

"I would usually object but you seem to have made up your mind already and I can't really say I mind the prospect of spending the whole evening with you," Simon sighed, trying to sound reluctant, but his lover's brilliant smile told he that he failed completely.

"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón," Raphael mumbled instead of replying to his boyfriend's mildly teasing tone and he pressed a feathery kiss to Simon's lips, followed by another one that caused the older boy to chuckle softly.

"Te amo más," Simon whispered back and chased his lover's lips, capturing them in another sweet kiss while his fingers curled into Raphael's shirt to keep him from stepping away just yet. He knew the food was probably done any minute now and that they shouldn't get too distracted otherwise, it might burn but there had to be time for a proper kiss.

"No es posible."

Simon groaned softly when his lover murmured into the kiss but the other's chuckled followed by a breathed "Welcome home, mi sol. And happy anniversary" caused his own lips to curl into a smile again that he pressed against Raphael's lips a little more firmly to prevent his lover from saying anything else.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Bienvenido a casa_ \- Welcome home  
>  _Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón_ \- I love you from the bottom of my heart  
>  _Te amo más_ \- I love you more  
>  _No es posible_ \- Not possible  
>  _Mi sol_ \- My sun


End file.
